Pleasant Surprises
by Blossoming Nightshade
Summary: Life can get boring. A disguised Harry runs into two handsome men at a gay bar as it turns in to something more. quick one shot. enjoy HPxSSxLM.


Sorry it has been so long since I have posted anything. That will be solved soon I promise. But for now, just a silly threesome between Lucius Severus and Harry. :)

* * *

Harry twirled his hips around on stage, coming very close to rutting against the pole he was holding on to, but not quite touching it. He grabbed up all the applause, lapped up all the lusty stares, and glowed with all the whistle blows and cat calls being thrown at him. Oh yes, Harry could get use to this.

Harry was so glad that Fred and George let him use their newest product, even if it wasn't on the market yet because of a few flaws. The pill he took changed his appearance into whatever he wished for, at least it would for three hours. The pill Harry took removed the scar, made him a few inches taller, more muscular, and grew his hair longer and tamer so that it laid flat against his back down between his shoulder blades. Similar to a pill form of a Polyjuice Potion but no horrid taste or hair needed. For once, Harry was free to be who and what he wanted. No more savior, no more hero worship, just Harry. If only this could last forever he mused, hopefully he could find a nice looking man to hook up with for the night, and from the size of the crowd in this gay bar, he could have his pick. Oh yes, Harry could get quite used to this.

* * *

Earlier That Day-

Severus burst into the reading room with a grin on his face and put his hands on Lucius' desk where the man was doing a fair amount of paperwork, if the pile was anything to go by.

"What is it my love?" Lucius asked taking off his reading glasses and looking at his potions master.

"Lucius. Surely you recall the conversation we had a week prior where we agreed that out sex life is growing…stagnant? You said that you would like to think of something different to do to spice it up a little?" Severus grinned

"Yes?" Lucius asked curious as to where this was going.

"Well, I created a potion for us. It will de-age us twenty three years. We can be our young selves again for part of a night and do what we _used_ to do." Severus grinned like a kid at Christmas

"You don't mean the visits to the Wand Room?" Lucius asked surprised. He thought that the days of threesomes after a night at a gay bar were behind him. Apparently he thought wrong.

"Oh yes I do. I made us reservations for a front seat table. I hear they have optional dance night in between acts." Severus raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this?"

"Come now lover," Severus said straddling the blonde man "No one will recognize us; we can have our pick of the men, and if we don't find someone then it can always just be the two of us." Lucius looked skeptical. "With the same vigor and stamina we had in our youth." Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, but I make no promises as to a threesome. How long will it last?"

"Three hours." Severus said

"Then we had better get dressed and ready before all the good-looking men are taken.

* * *

Harry noticed the two men who occupied the center front table. They oozed money and power, but Harry could care less about that. The black haired man has a pale skin that glowed in the light, a healthy and maybe muscularly built body hidden by dark grey robes, and the way his long fingers gripped the tall glass he was holding…

The white haired man next to him looked like royalty and held himself as such. Youth seemed to become him, especially since his steel grey eyes looked world weary. His black robes streamlined along his body, showing his lean physique. Both men so different, but somehow similar, had one thing in common at this moment, the lust in their wonderful eyes.

Harry kept twirling his hips more suggestively, eyeing them specifically. The music was coming to an end, but before it did, Harry walked over to the table and crawled on. Spreading his legs open while balancing on his knees, he pulled the blonde haired man soft hands onto his waist as he pulled the green tie of the raven haired man down, pulling him in for a kiss. The crowd watched as Harry made his claim for the night. The claim of who would get his interest, his attention, and his body. Yes, Harry made his claim and the rest of the crowd seemed saddened as they gave their applause.

Harry felt only slightly out of place as he sat between the two men in just a pair of tight black trousers, nice shoes, and a garnet red button up. Somewhere along the dance he had lost his black tie.

"You are quite the little minx" Severus said twirling a lock of Harry's hair around his finger.

"Indeed. Perhaps introductions are in order. I am Lucas, this is Seth, and you are?"

"Harland" Harry supplied quickly

"Well, Harland, we have never had the pleasure of being claimed by a dancer."

"Oh, I'm not really a dancer. A friend of a friend owns this bar and let me have the stage for a bit. I was just having some fun." Harry blushed

"I would have never guessed you were an amateur." Severus replied running his fingertips up and down Harry's neck.

"So, I must ask" Lucius began pouring Harry some wine as he tucked a hair behind the young man's ear. "What drew you to us?"

"I'm not really sure; you're not my typical type after all, but something about your eyes. They seem so recognizable and yet I have never seen you before. I know that doesn't make any sense." Harry said fidgeting with his fingers.

"It makes sense to me," Severus said "I feel the same way." Severus put a finger under Harry's chin and leaned him into a kiss; it soon grew passionate before Lucius laughed

"Are you going to let me have any fun, Seth?"

"My apologies." Severus replied before Lucius pulled their minx into a mouth watering kiss.

"What do you say to one more glass of wine and then we take this in a back room?"

Harry could only blush and nod.

"So, out of curiosity, what is your type?"

"Older men. Round late thirties early forties. I know that's strange for someone my age."

"Not at all. Not among wizards anyway. It takes a mature young man to appreciate the older gentlemen." Lucius remarked sharing a look with Severus that Harry did not understand.

"So, what draws you to older men, just out of curiosity?" Severus asked.

"Well, I suppose it started a few years ago. There were two men that I was deeply attracted to; they were beautiful and smart. They were always angry, but I believe that was because of the war. They were everything I dreamed of; powerful, beautiful, mature, and completely dominating in everything they did. After that, I suppose, everyone younger just seemed…inferior somehow." Harry blushed like mad; clearly he had consumed enough wine.

"I see, and why would you be here now if you had men like that by your side?" Severus wondered playing with the young man's neck, breathing heavily on it, watching him squirm.

"They didn't like me at all, so I never saw the reason to confess my feelings." Harry said breathing heavy as he felt the hot breath against his neck and a hand snake down to his stomach.

"Pity. If I had a beautiful submissive like you, I doubt I could ever let you go." Lucius whispered huskily in Harry's ear as he let a hand wander down the boy's thigh, as he wondered how truthful his words were. Depending on how the young man felt, he could see spending a _lot_ more time with him; obviously their ages were not going to be a problem. Severus and he had many discussions about having a third partner, a younger one that they could dote upon, they were both open about the idea, but could never find a willing partner, and had simply given up after so long. Lucius would have to see how the night progressed.

"I believe that I have had my fill of wine, should we take this into a back room?" Lucius voiced

"I would love to find out just how responsive you are." Severus whispered to Harry, the young man could only nod.

Lucius picked Harry up and carried him to a room in the back, placing him gently on the bed, noticing the young man heavy breathing. Severus sat on the edge of the bed and brought Harry's head to his own, kissing him passionately, owning him.

"Have you ever been with two men at once, Harland?" Lucius asked crawling up behind the kissing couple, nipping at the young man's neck.

"Only once, a few years ago." Harry replied

"Did you enjoy it?" Severus asked

"It was nice, not as wonderful as I dreamed, granted they were younger man."

"Then we will show you how a threesome _should_ be. It will be a night you will _never_ forget; we will make your toes curl and your forehead sweat. You will be crying for more before the end." Lucius snaked a hand around to the bulge in Harry's pants and rubbed it gently, enjoying the moan the young man made as he threw his head back. Lucius kissed the young man whose head lay on his shoulder, he snaked his tongue inside his young mouth and tasted the sweetness within. He could get addicted to that taste.

Harry moaned into the blonde's mouth as Severus began lifting up Harry's shirt and placed kisses and bites all the way up.

"You taste absolutely divine." Severus said before vanishing the shirt and latching onto a nipple, licking and tugging. A few minutes later, he vanished the pants, shoes and socks, leaving Harry in nothing but his underwear.

"This isn't fair at all; do I get to undress you?" Harry asked breaking away from the older men.

"If that is what you wish." replied Lucius.

"What I wish, hmmm?" Harry looked thoughtful "I have a better idea." Severus and Lucius looked wary.

"I want you to undress each other, while I sit here and enjoy the show." Harry said with confidence, despite the blush creeping from his cheeks to his ears.

"Minx indeed." Severus replied raising his eyebrows

"If that is what you wish." Lucius replied walking over to Severus, teeth latching onto his neck, biting and sucking and the man beneath him moaned and grabbed his shoulders. He began unbuttoning the robes, tossing them in Harry's directions teasingly. Severus' chest was bare in no time, and the man couldn't help but notice the wide eyes watching from the bed, taking in every inch. Severus broke away and began circling Lucius like a vulture to his prey. He walked up behind him and pulled him close, taking his wand and running it down his chest, making the many layers the man was wearing vanish into thin air. Revealing a very toned chest with very little hair. Lucius gasped in pleasure as Severus ran his hands over his dusky nipples, down his sides, and on either thigh teasingly close to his crotch. Severus bucked up against him and Lucius moaned, Severus finding this as the perfect opportunity to divest the blonde of his pants. Harry moaned when he realized the moaning blonde was not wearing any underwear. Harry watched as Lucius turned and seemed to rip the pants off the dark haired man in front of him. Harry watched, fisting his cock, watching with hooded eyes. After several minutes Lucius looked up and told Severus.

"I believe we are failing in our duties." Both men broke away and watched the young man on the bed as he stilled like an animal caught in a trap.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Severus asked in a husky voice going behind Harry on the bed, watching as all the young man could do was nod.

"Good, but a beautiful submissive like yourself should not have to pleasure himself. That is our job." Lucius said before taking in all of tan youth's length in his mouth, smirking as he moaned.

"Very responsive." Severus said grinning, as he laid Harry down and began playing with his nipples. He placed his mouth over one nipple, his hand tweaked the other. Harry moaned as he felt the sensation of a cleaning spell, a lube spell, and a finger enter him all at once.

"Fuck!" Harry cried out, moaning as another finger entered him, then another. Harry cried out, "I want you in me!" to which Lucius chuckled and replied

"Yes, but which one?" Lucius pistoned his fingers in and out, watching in pleasure as the boy beneath him cried out in pleasure, causing both men to still as he moaned the word

"Both." Harry felt as though he had done something wrong, he looked at the blonde which looked surprised.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but we don't…" Lucius was at a loss for words for once in his life.

"We just don't want to hurt you Harland." Severus finished watching as a smirk creeped onto Harry's face, not entirely out of place.

"I like a little pain." Both men moaned and Lucius shoved his long member inside the tight hole.

"Oh, you feel amazing, but you are so tight. I'll need to stretch you more." Lucius watched as the young man beneath him happily nodded and turned so that his back was facing the blonde, as he hovered above the beautiful man with the onyx black eyes. Harry motioned for him to go farther up the bed, which he complied to willingly. Harry nipped at the man's prominent hipbones, leaving marks in his wake, before taking all of the man's long girth into his mouth in one plunge of his head, causing Severus to cry out.

"Oh, Merlin! OH! You have a wonderfully talented mouth!" Severus cried out as he dug his fingers into the silky black tresses of the man below him, trying his best not to thrust in and out of the wonderful mouth. Harry screamed around the member in his mouth, as the blonde man above him hit the wonderful bundle of nerves just right.

"More, harder!" Harry cried out, loving it when several minutes later he felt fingers and a stretching spell enter him alongside the erection. Here it was, the thing Harry had always dreamed of having but had never indulged in, having the feeling of being absolutely filled up. Several minutes later Harry barely recognized the dark man below him get into position, and cried out in ecstasy as both men began pushing their hot members in at once, deeper and deeper. Harry cried out as they stilled.

"Does it hurt too much?" Severus asked

"NO! It feels amazing!" Harry cried. "Just give me a moment to adjust." Harry tried to calm his heavy breathing as Severus and Lucius shared a knowing look.

Both men began moving as slowly and as gently as possible, moaning at the contact and tightness they had never felt before.

"Please, more." Harry demanded and before long all three men were a pile of moaning, sweating, screaming bodies. Lucius and Severus moaned at the feeling of both their cocks pressed against each other in one body, Harry at the feeling of being filled and completed, though he was sure he would explode soon. After what seemed like hours of love-making Lucius grabbed hold of the younger man's member, pumping up and down, while Severus reached forward and fondled with the tan god's balls.

"Oh! Merlin! I'm coming, I'm coming." Harry screamed out completely lost in a level of pleasure he never knew existed. Severus flicked his tongue in Harry's ear.

"Can you take both of us at once?" Harry nodded.

"Then come for us beautiful. We will not be far behind." Lucius demanded as he pumped his hand harder, watching the boy shoot his hot come from his member, more and more with each hard stroke, screaming. The men sandwiching him felt his channel go taut, squeezing them for everything they were worth, the twin screams announcing the juts of hot liquid into him, filling him completely.

All three men fell apart in a haze of lust, panting heavily, sharing kisses as they came down from their high. The three men cleaned with the muttering of a few spells and fell asleep, the grown men holding the young lover between them, all three felt like they were forgetting something very important.

The next morning greeted Harry with beautiful rays of sunshine as he sat up in bed, rubbing at his eyes trying to remember the night before, quickly remembering as the pain in his backside shouted at him furiously. He walked to the restroom, splashing some water over his face; he looked up and realized that the man staring back at him in the mirror was Harry. His hair was short and wild again, the scars from the war littered his body, and the lightning bolt scar was back. He sighed, he would have some explaining to do to his lovers, of course, and he could always pick up his clothes and leave since that would probably be for the best. He sighed; he had felt a real connection to the two men from last night, something that he had never felt with any other lover. Like they were destined to be together, they felt so unforgettable, like he knew them somehow. But how?

Harry ran his hands down his tired face as he exited the bathroom and looked around the room, stopped by a sight he never thought he would see. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy in bed naked. The same bed where he was sleeping until a few minutes ago, the same bed that they had…that was it. He ran back into the bathroom slamming the door closed. It dawned on him; that's why they looked so familiar, that's why he was attracted to them, that's how he knew them. It was the same Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape that he had been in love with for years. The men who hated his very existence. Harry sighed, knowing that there was no choice but to sneak out and hope they stayed asleep. He heard two voices behind the door talking. _SHIT!_ He thought, _now what am I going to do. They're going to curse me when they find out exactly who they slept with last night!_ Harry sat on the floor trying to think of a plan. He couldn't apperate out; his wand was in the other room, along with all his clothes. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't Harry Potter; they would recognize him from a mile away. He was quickly running out of ideas when a hand knocked on the door

"Harmond, are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Harry replied hoping his voice did not sound too strained

"Would you come out? We would like to talk to you about something." Lucius said in a soft voice.

"Um…I'm a bit busy. Could you just talk to me from in here?"

"I…suppose." Lucius replied confused. "Look Harmond, we lied to you last night. We took a de-aging potion. Both of us are 43 years old. We know that won't be a problem with you, but…"

"What he is trying to ask, and failing miserably, may I add, is; would you consider being out third partner? We have been looking for a younger third partner for quite some time, and last night was the most amazing night we've had in years. What do you say?" Severus finished asking, and by the sound of his voice he was nervous.

"I…I…" Harry was stunned and excited! What was he thinking; he was Harry Potter for Merlin's sake. "I don't think that would be a good idea." Harry finished.

"Did you not enjoy yourself last night?" Lucius asked worried.

"No! I mean I did. It was wonderful!" Harry replied before he could think.

"Then what could possibly be the problem? Come out here and talk to us." Harry stood up biding his time before he would have to face the scorn and anger of the two men.

"I lied to you about things too. Look…it would just be best if you two left." Harry said tears running down his cheeks.

"We finally found you! We are not leaving until we get an answer!" Lucius demanded

"Look," Severus said trying to appease everyone. "Just come out and explain why it won't work." Severus was beginning to wonder if he would have to burst down the door when he heard a small click and saw the door know being turned. The boy emerged with his head down, shorter hair, and scars littering his body. Severus put a hand on his shoulder and the boy looked up. Lucius' eyes shot open and Severus' narrowed.

"There. You have your answer." Harry replied trying not to sound heartbroken.

"Potter! It was you….?" Severus sounded furious

"Yes." Harry said as he strode into the room trying to get dressed in a hurry to avoid being cursed.

"I took a pill that Fred and George are working on for their shop. It changes your appearance for a few hours to whatever you want it to be. I'm sorry. I didn't know, though I suppose it only makes sense as to why I was drawn to you in the first place. I can't believe I didn't figure it out." Harry said throwing his shirt on angrily.

"Harry, just stop." Severus said

"And wait for you to curse me?" Harry screamed through his tears as both men walked towards him.

"Why would we curse you?" Lucius asked

"Because you hate me!"

"Harry, we don't hate you. What we said about last night was true. It was amazing, and maybe we can make this work." Lucius offered.

"Harry," Severus said grabbing the young man's hands. "I don't hate you, I played the part of a spy well, as did Lucius, but we _never_ hated you. I've been attracted to you since your fifth year, but it was inappropriate since I was your teacher, and I was sure you hated me. I think Lucius has been attracted to you too, though he has never said as much." Both men looked over and saw the blonde nodding.

"But…" Harry was at a loss for words

"Harry," Lucius bent down in front of him "Were we the two men who you have been in love with?" Lucius regretted his question when ears flowed freely down the tan cheeks.

"Yes." Harry whispered, afraid he would break at any moment. He felt his head being lifted by a regal hand as lips latched onto his. Severus circled around and caressed his body.

"I think that perhaps we belong together, more than we could have ever imagined." Harry felt himself grow hard, and unfortunately, Lucius didn't miss it.

"So responsive." He teased before Severus began kissing Harry's neck.

"Indeed, our little Minx."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Review if you please. Flames, however, will be used for brewing my potions.


End file.
